


Oh my Gods

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Thalia Grace, BAMF Tim Drake, Gen, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hurt Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is a demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: Tim Drake is a demigod in the Battle of Manhattan. He sends Thalia to inform the Justice league about well...Everything. And Kon is concerned.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Thalia Grace
Series: Tim Drake AU's [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	Oh my Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be brutally honest here. I wrote this on a whim. I did not have my books with me and thus the story of the battle might be a bit choppy. 
> 
> I also wrote this in like. An hour. With no editing. 
> 
> Be gentle?

"B" 

The voice comes from the overhead speakers in the watchtower, panting and tired. Exhausted. 

None of these attributes are unusual with Tim. But the note of weariness gives Bruce pause. Causes the entire Titans team to stop entirely. 

"Red Robin. Report" Batman demands, voice clear and emotionless as he inches closer to the monitor.  
"B, I'm sending an informant your way. An ally. Her name is Thalia and she will inform you of the current situation. She is an experienced strategist and leader. Please do not throw her in a cell" Tim explains, not faltering in his words even though they can all hear the sounds of a fight in the background.  
Screams, shouts of terror and anguish, yells of pain and rage. The clanging of weapons. The grunts of exhaustion. 

"I'm going to need more information. Who are you fighting? Where? Do you require backup?" Batman asks, already using the trackers in Red's suit to try and locate him. To no avail. Like it's being blocked.  
"B, trust me. Thalia will explain everything once she arrives and then she will join us here" Tim begs, the sounds of a fight now closer to his position.  
"Gods. I don't have time for this. B, trust me and let Thalia help you. Please" Tim begs and right before the comm cuts, they can all hear Tim lunge at something with ferocity, diving into a fight. 

After that, it's a waiting game. The Titans seem complicit, happy to follow Tim's instructions and wait but the Bats are antsy.  
Kon can see the way Red Hood is tense for a fight and Nightwing is worried for his brother. Spoiler relaxed but antsy, more looking for a fight than expecting one.  
The only Bat that is completely relaxed, completely trusting is Black bat, who waits with rapt attention, facing the door. 

Minutes later, the voice of the watchtower computer buzzes, static flowing from the speakers instead of an announcement of their name.  
And in steps a girl with a leather jacket and a silver circlet, a calm look in her eye as she sees the Titans waiting and the justice league suspicious. She doesn't falter. 

"Tim sent me to get you all up to speed. The other hunters are waiting so let's make this quick" she demands, voice strong and confident. Kon can see why Tim chose to send her.  
Anyone who can face Batman's glare without a twitch is definitely either a great ally, or a terrible enemy. 

Kon can see the way Batman tenses, prepared to start an interrogation, before Thalia raises a hand, silencing him with a gesture. Then, she scoffs and snaps her fingers, looking bored.  
A second later, the surroundings around them seem to shimmer and it's only then that Kon sees the bow on her back, shining silver in a way that makes Kon feel uneasy.  
Diana is the only justice leaguer that doesn't flinch back in shock. 

Batman is the first to move forward, looking furious and suspicious as Thalia gives him a bored look and tells him to "Stop. This isn't the fight. Tim said you wouldn't trust me. And I get that. I don't know you and you don't know me. But that doesn't matter right now.  
Right now, Tim is fighting in a war. And this whole detour is keeping me from being there as well. Along with the rest of their backup. So let's make this quick, shall we?" Thalia says, not even waiting for them to nod before she continues. 

"The Greek Gods are real. As you all know. But what most people are unaware of is that they're still out there, having affairs and siring children by the dozens" Thalia explains, not hesitating to speak over Diana when she interrupts “Many children have been born over the last few centuries. Children of all Gods, not just the Olympians. But judging by history and the myths, the luck of demigods haven’t changed all that much.  
Essentially, the scent of demigods attract the attention of monsters from myths, like cyclopes. And from the moment, the demigod is fighting for their life. There is a single safe space in the country, where satyrs are trained to lead the demigods, where they can be safe. Not everyone makes it” she says and Kon can hear her heart beat slightly faster then, before she continues. 

“Camp Half-Blood has always been safe. Until now, at least. One of the campers has sided with the Titans of old” 

Wide eyed, Diana steps forward, asking breathlessly “Why?” like it’s some sort of crime. And it does seem to be, by Thalia’s grave expression. “The answer is complicated. There is a prophecy, many circumstances and things that fit together to cause this war” Thalia explains before taking a breath.  
“But that isn’t important. What is important is that the war is upon us. Kronos walks free in the body of a mortal, but not for long before he is completely free. The gods are fighting Typhon and the only thing standing between Kronos and the death of the world as we know it, is a group of children. Tim included” she says gravely, eyes locked with Kon’s for a moment before she moves her eyes to meet Batman’s. 

“You are Tim’s backup plan. If the line falls, you are the only thing that could possibly save the world” Thalia intones, making it clear how important that is “If Kronos makes it out of the Empire state building alive, you will have to fight him. That’s why I removed the mist from your eyes” she says finally, drawing everyone’s attention to the monitor, which now displays the streets of New York.  
There, they can see various children fighting in leather armour and weapons that shine like bronze. Monsters like which they’ve never seen before flood the streets, stomping and slashing and killing various children.  
There’s also a blinking line, presumably a comm line, as Thalia opens it up. 

“We need backup! Williamsburg bridge is under attack!” one voice calls out over the cacophony of noise, panting as the sounds of a fight flood the room.  
Instinctively, Clark seems to move forward, moving to help the person before Thalia stops him, holding up her hand and looking Clark in the eye as she says “You are the backup for the backup. If we fail. You step in. That’s the plan.  
You only step in if He leaves that building alive” Thalia says, pointing at a man on one of the screens, his eye scarred over and his skin faintly glowing.  
At the next call for help, Thalia turns, facing the door before she pauses “Stay here. Be the plan B. Because if Kronos lives…nobody will survive that” 

That’s all she says before she vanishes in the flash of a zeta, leaving the league, the Titans and Outlaws alone to watch. 

“Cavalry’s here! Where do you guys need us?!” Thalia’s voice announces over the comms a few minutes later, sounding much less professional than she had on the Watchtower. Kon can even spot a girl that looks like her coming out of the woods on one of the cameras, bow at the ready and arrows loaded.  
“Thalia. We need backup…well. Everywhere. But head to Brooklyn but head to Brooklyn bridge, if you can. Michael and Percy need some help there” A feminine voice says firmly over the comms, sounding winded but not injured.  
Thalia Immediately turns to follow the new orders, a group of girls following her lead with bows of their own and starting to spread outs, shooting at anything that comes close. 

“Thalia. Glad you could make it. Did B listen?” Tim’s voice filters over the comms. Kon tries to spot him on the cameras but isn’t able to see him until Bart points him out. He looks so different in the leather armour, different to his red and black Red Robin suit. The shining bronze spear in his hand also does not help.  
Kon can see Tim use the back of the spear to knock out some enemies, until a dog the size of a truck charges him and Tim uses the point of the spear to slash it open.  
Kon expects blood to fall from the wound, staining the pavement and Tim a gory red. But instead, the creature dissolves into dust like gold glitter and blows away in the wind. 

“They listened” is all Thalia says back to Tim, and the reason why is apparent the second Kon checks up on her. The bridge they’re on is overflowing with creatures, large dogs and snake ladies and horses like skeletons. And there, towards the back of the bridge is the man Thalia had identified as Kronos, strolling forward at a leisurely pace.  
A few of the kids try to take a swing at him but it’s like he’s in a bubble where time slows down. But only for the attacker. A few children lay dead behind him. 

Then, the fight resumes, Kronos heading closer and closer. The amount of children decreasing with every minute until they’re all basically shoulder to shoulder, a weak perimeter to the empire state building.  
Tim looks worse for wear, panting as he raises his spear again, standing with a blonde girl and a guy with black hair. Directly in front of the door. Facing off against Kronos directly.  
It’s a tense stand off for moments until an actual centaur arrives on scene, stomping his feet and charging directly at Kronos.  
It doesn’t work. 

With a single swat, Kronos sends the centaur flying into a wall, causing all of the children to scream “Chiron!” as some of them break formation. Tim, Annabeth and Percy running to his side to try and help him up. It doesn’t work.  
Instead, Kronos just laughs while he strolls right into the empire state building without opposition. 

Then, the ground begins to rumble, shaking right as the army of monsters tries to follow Kronos. An army of skeletons rise up to fight, as a man on a chariot arrives on scene, with a helm that looks like it’s made of pure shadows. 

A minute later, a small group follow Kronos into the building. Tim, Thalia, the blonde girl and the guy with the black hair.  
They storm into the building with determination, weapons clenched in hand before they stop. Faltering right in front of the elevator.  
“Comms won’t work from here. We’re on our own” Tim says, sounding apologetic as he turns his head toward the guy with the black hair.  
“It’s fine, Tim. Thank you. Now. Let’s go save the world” he says back. 

They step into the elevator and moments later, the comm fizzes out, the audio broken by static. 

They all watch the fight outside the building go on for moments longer, until all the monsters have fled. Then, they watch the children gather up supplies like arrows and weapons before they turn to the bodies of their friends, gathering them close to the building with a sense of reverence.  
Meanwhile, there is no word from Tim. Nor Thalia. 

Not until much later, when Tim’s voice filters through the comms, tired and hurt. But alive.  
“Kronos is down. We need immediate medical attention” is all he says. 

The group of children immediately flood into the lobby of the building and the league watches the way that Tim and the black haired dude support the other two.  
They’re immediately flooded with people, children cheering and whooping their victory with smiles on their faces. Even those with injuries smile and laugh and cheer.  
But Tim’s smile is strained, sad in a way. Like he’s putting up a façade. 

They don’t find out why until all of the demigods flood into the watchtower. After extensive negotiation, Diana had arranged for everyone to be brought into the watchtower to be examined and given medical equipment. Not that any of the kids had actually put up a fight. No, they’d been entirely willing to go into space and see what the Watchtower is like. But it had been a hassle to get them to leave the bodies of their fallen.  
“Mourning and funeral traditions” Diana had explained. 

Once everyone is aboard, Kon goes searching for Tim, flanked by the Titans and with the Justice league following along behind. 

It doesn’t take them long to find Tim. He’s in the med bay along with the rest of the injured demigods, a single kid swirling between them with bandages, ointments, creams and what looks like fudge, along with a drink that looks like eggnog.  
“That’s Will. He’s our healer, basically. Son of Apollo and all” Tim’s voice says, startling them all as they turn to face Tim where he leans against the wall. 

Tim has evidently shed his armour, leaving him shirtless with a stark white bandage across his chest. He doesn’t look majorly injured, bruises and scrapes across his arms and legs and torso but nothing big enough to need that big of a bandage.  
Tim must have seen Kon’s confusion, since he sighs and turns, showing Kon the large, bloody patch on the bandages on his back. It must have been a nasty cut. 

Kon and Bart immediately swarm forward to fuss over Tim, as Tim resigns himself to their hovering. The doctor, Will, only pauses to tell them to be careful with his injuries before he continues with the seemingly endless stream of injured. Kon can even see Thalia sitting on a bed while Will wraps her leg in a cast.  
“Red Robin. Report” Batman’s voice demands and Tim sits up straighter, eyes focused as they meet the blank eyes of the cowl.  
“Kronos has been defeated. There were heavy losses but most of the injured don’t seem to be dying. Only 3 major injuries to report, at this moment. However, that may change. As shown, I have a large cut across my back, Thalia has a broken leg, Annabeth has a concussion. Percy escaped the fight unharmed” Tim reports, leaning down as Bart speeds into his lap to hug him. Being careful of his injury. 

“I have many questions” Diana interjects when it looks like Batman moves to speak again and Tim’s eyes flick to hers before he smiles.  
“I can explain most of them. Ask away” Tim answers, eyes sparking and grin relaxing slightly. 

“You are a demigod?”  
“Yes. Son of Nemesis. Goddess of balance and revenge” Tim answers, sounding almost proud of his heritage. Then again. Justice, balance, revenge. That’s everything the Bats are made of.  
“Thalia mentioned a prophecy?”

“Yeah…Well. We’ve only known about that one for a few years but it goes like this.  
A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze” Tim recites, only laughing when everyone tenses. Because that is not a prophecy that bodes well. 

“Yeah. It did not look good. So, as a result of that, the big 3 gods. The eldest, meaning Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, swore a pact not to have anymore children” here, Tim pauses “Obviously that did not work. Percy is the son of Poseidon. Nico is the son of Hades and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. A bunch of complicated stuff happened and essentially, Percy was the prophecy child even though Thalia was born earlier and Nico is like… 80. But anyway. Percy was the prophecy child and that all came to a head today, where Kronos was beaten” Tim explains. 

Kon just stares at Tim in shock. Because that was a lot of information. A lot.  
But Tim just smiles at them like it’s normal. 

And suddenly, Kon isn’t sure he wants to know anymore.


End file.
